


Breathe Easy

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: That chance meeting with you left me wondering "what if?"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Breathe Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lily for helping me get this one sorted out. <3

Hermione let out a controlled breath. The leg folded beneath her was on pins and needles, but she didn’t move. She was getting paid for this, after all, and needed every bit of money for the next school year.

The art student across from her—a cute blonde with a dreamy expression on her face—drew with fluid, easy movements. Hermione wondered if the girl enjoyed it.

After the session ended, the girl meticulously packed up her supplies and commented, “You’re beautiful, you know. I’m very lucky.”

A few hours later, Hermione pressed a hand to her cheek. It was still hot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
